Odds
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: This adventure was meant to be different from the beginning. Settled in Super Mario Run universe


_**Basically, this is a hype for Daisy's addition to the newest version of Super Mario Run, in whose universe the story is settled. Slightly AU because you can't save Daisy with Luigi in Remix 10 which sucks but this doesn't stop be from imagining it and writing it down. Also, the Remix 10 mentioned in this one shot is a new mode in the game which includes small runs and several areas. You can unlock Daisy as a playable character in area 30 (I'm still in area 10 LMAO). Enough talking now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Being the Mario Bros has its ups and downs, but most of the time the two brothers didn't really mind the downs that much because saving the kingdom was something they had grown used to it. And as part of their daily routine, Peach had been kidnapped. Again.

But Mario seemed to be tired of the constant run through six or eight different worlds to face Bowser in his massive castle in the Koopa Kingdom so instead of the regular way, he dragged Luigi in a secret passage through the Mushroom Valley which lead them both, quite quickly, in a small castle where Bowser supposedly hid Peach but both Mario and Luigi knew better than this.

With finally defeating a fake Bowser, which turned out to be just a Goomba transformed into his leader, they rushed at the very back side of the castle, hoping to get Peach before Bowser could run away with her.

When they finally arrived at a bright room, they saw Peach on Bowser's flying unit, smiling at them. They rushed to sigh in relief but just then, Bowser shoved Peach back and flew away, laughing menacingly.

"That's ridiculous!" Mario exclaimed, frustrating building upon "Why he has to make everything so over dramatic?"

"Because it's well known that Bowser it's not the Koopa's king. He's just a drama queen" Luigi commented, making Mario chuckle.

"Come on bro, we got a princess to save"

"Right behind you"

Little did they know that their adventure this time wasn't just going to be different on traveling.

* * *

Mario and Luigi quickly abandoned Bowser's temporary hide out and rushed to find the next pipe, which would lead them to own of King Boo's territories, much to Luigi's dismay. Maybe the King of Ghosts wasn't going to be present but just his troops were enough to terrify Luigi. Before he had the opportunity to let this sink, an out of breath Toad came to stop them before they jumped into a grey pipe.

"Guys... Trouble... Daisy.." Toad breathed, trying to form proper sentences to no avail. Mario unmounted the pipe he was ready to jump in and rushed to Toad's side.

"Take a breath buddy" he said, patting his shoulder "What's the matter with Daisy?"

"She's... Been kidnapped!" Toad finally managed to choke out, leaving the Mario Bros stoned in shock, especially Luigi. He felt the color drying away from his face and his hands shaking. Who in the name of Sarasaland had dared to touch _her_ out of all people? The real question was _how_ they had even managed to do so; Daisy wasn't the own who would just sit around and let herself get kidnapped. Last time Bowser had tried to kidnapped her, he had preety much got launched into orbit.

"Who?" Luigi only managed to blurt out

"Bowser!" Toad responded, nodding

"Bowser? Are you sure?"

"As sure as princess Peach is the ruler of this kingdom" Toad insisted fiercely

"But... How? Last time I checked, he kept himself at least ten metres away from her so as not to meet Rosalina near the moon again" Mario asked, completely buffled

"She found a new way to get to Peach faster, at least that's what she said but got lost so Bowser jumped in the opportunity" Toad explained as briefly as possible

"And how do you know this?" Mario inquiried, raising a brow

"She sent a message. She's trapped in a course named Remix 10 or something like that..." Toad said, looking a little bit confused

"Remix 10... Mamma Mia! She jumbed into the wrong pipe!" Mario exclaimed, slapping his forehead

"Wrong pipe? What do you mean, bro?" Luigi asked

"Remix 10 is a course of small races of different locations. If your get lost in there, it's a little bit difficult to get out of it. I've discovered it along with those pipes" Mario explained, motioning at the grey pipe behind them "Daisy thought she followed the way we got to come here but she got it wrong... And now she's in trouble"

"The thing is... What are you guys going to do now?" Toad piped up "I mean, Bowser has two princesses in two different locations. It's going to take you a very long time to save both"

"You got a point" Mario admitted, striking his moustache "We need to find a way to get to one of them faster..."

"Or we could just split up"

Mario and Toad both snapped at Luigi's direction, not sure if this was actually told by the younger Mario Bro. Luigi wasn't quite famous for his bravery or utter independence from his brother (except in a couple of occasions) and it was strange of him to suggest something that would separate him from Mario.

"We'll win so much time" Luigi continued, seeing their buffled expressions

"Luigi, are you sure you want to go off alone?" Mario asked concerned "Remix 10 is quite the course..."

"I'm capable of traveling on my own, thank you very much" Luigi interrupted, slightly annoyed. Without a doubt, he was the coward of the family but that didn't mean he couldn't take initiatives every now and then!

"I didn't say that" Mario argued "It's just that there are so many levels there, including several haunted mansions there. Are you sure...?"

"I've handled bigger mansions than this to save your ass, remember?" Luigi pointed "I'm going to be just fine! I mean, what's the wrong thing can happen?"

"There are a lot of things that can happen. For instance, you could get lost"

"My orientation abilities are ten times better than Daisy's!" Luigi exclaimed, feeling his blood boiling in his veins. Did Mario think he was still a baby? He may not be as brave as him but he could do something more or less! However, when he realized what he had just said, he brought his hands on his lips, looking down on his feet.

"Don't tell her I said that" he mumbled akwardly.

Mario couldn't help but chuckle. He walked over his little brother and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't" he smiled "And if splitting up is what you want, then let it be. Just... Be careful, alright?"

Luigi nodded "You too, Mario"

Mario grinned at him, walked over the grey pipe and climbed on it. Before he jumped in, he turned his head to look over Luigi and Toad.

"Remember, to enter the Remix 10 course, just find a yellow pipe in the palace's garden. Once you get in, there's not going back until the next castle"

"Got you" Luigi nodded "I'll see you soon Mario"

"See you around Luigi"

* * *

Luigi followed Mario's advice and indeed found the yellow pipe. Without the slightest hesitation, he jumped in, knowing that there was no going back now. His first stop was at Mushroom Valley again though the run to the next pipe was so small, it was almost ridiculous. If all runs were like this, Luigi wouldn't find any difficulty in saving Daisy. But it wasn't meant to be easy.

He completed runs, covered whole areas, defeated several fake Bowsers but still no sign of the Sarasaland princess. How deep in this course had she run before she realized she had gotten lost? It seemed like Luigi would wonder for eons and he still wouldn't find her. But the image of Daisy playingin his mind again and again, her laugh ringing in his ears kept him going until he finally reached another castle.

Luigi stopped just right outside to take a breath. He felt as if this one was the correct castle, that he had actually reached his destination. But was he really ready to face Bowser alone? The thought of it made him sudder in terror but then he remembered the reason behind all this trouble. He looked over at the castle and started running again.

The building was even more terrifying from the inside. Despite the fact that he had passed by several similar ones, this one was even creepier to Luigi. But before these thoughts could even get under his skin, Bowser appeared in front of him in his colorful flying unit, laughing.

"Oh have a look at this! It's green Mario!" the Koopa Kingdom laughed at his own joke

"It's Luigi actually" the plumber pointed though he knew it didn't really matter at that point.

"Without Mario you are a zero!" Bowser exclaimed "This one is gonna be an easy one!"

"You wish" Luigi said through gritted teeth.

Luigi ran forwards at top speed, jumping on a platform to avoid Bowser's fire. But as soon as he landed a couple of goombas showed in his way, which he didn't hesitate to stomb on. Bowser threw a couple of bombs and Luigi tried to kick them towards him but he missed merely. He cursed himself for loosing this opportunity. He kept running, jumbing from platform to platform, trying to find another opportunity to blow Bowser up. But as time was passing by, he was growing tired and his aim was getting worse and worse.

"Is this all you got?" Bowser screamed in satisfaction "I knew you wouldn't be able to save her! You're useless! What a pity really. And I had made a bet with her! She said you were going to «kick my ass», as she said"

Luigi's heart dropped. Everyone was counting on him but he was being a constant failure. Daisy had believed in him but he had dissapointed her. Maybe this was what he deserved. The world would be better without him around...

The image of Daisy popped up again. No, he couldn't give it up, not now that she needed him more than any other time. He curled up his fists and ran faster, coming a little closer to Bowser. Another bomb on his feet, he kicked it and it found its aim. Bowser yelled in both pain and anger, and started blowing fire off his mouth with Luigi dodging it again. The plumber shoved Troopas and Goombas away from his path while he ran, waiting for the right moment. And then it came. Bowser made the mistake to throw another bomb and Luigi jumped in the opportunity. He kicked it with all his force, praying that it would find it's targer. And it did. It found Bowser straight in the head, blowing him and his flying unit away.

"Oh yeah! Luigi time!" Luigi exclaimed, punching the air in satisfaction. Now all he had to do was find Daisy and his mission would be over.

* * *

He found her standing alone in the back of the castle, waiting patiently for his arrival. As soon as he stepped in, she ran towards at him and threw herself into his arms.

"I knew you would come!" she exclaimed

"Y-yeah?" Luigi asked, unsure "I mean, of course I would!"

Daisy released him to offer him one of the brightest smile Luigi had ever seen. Himself was smiling sheepishly, trying to find the correct words to say. Daisy grabbed his hand and dragged him away, leading them both out of that horrid castle.

"I don't mind you leading the way but are you sure where we're going?" Luigi questioned when they stepped on the castle grounds. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the cutest blush he had ever witnessed.

"I have to admit that when it comes to this kind of navigation... I lack skill, which what brought us here in the first place" she admitted, tacking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's a good thing I know the way" Luigi grinned "Come on, through this way. There's a pipe that will get us out of Remix 10"

"Hurry up then!" Daisy exclaimed, grinning "Peach won't save herself now, will she?"

"Unless something else out-of-the ordinary happens, I highly doubt it" Luigi said, smiling

"Out-of-the-ordinary?" Daisy raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like you getting kidnapped is something you see every day" Luigi laughed

"Are you going to beat me with that for a long time?" Daisy frowned "It wasn't my fault anyways! I mean, anyone could get lost with so many races!"

"But I don't blame you. Besides, I got your back" Luigi said honestly, feeling his cheeks heating

"I know" Daisy said and leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, making him blush even more, if this was humanly possible "C'mon, I think I saw a pipe over there!" she exclaimed, dragging him along. Luigi clenched his hat and couldn't help bur grin. That was certainly going to be an extremely an odd adventure.


End file.
